


INTENSO

by LisaJane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 暗巷组 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaJane/pseuds/LisaJane
Summary: Credence一向以自己的自制力为荣，但他现在开始觉得这东西有时候帮的可能是倒忙。





	INTENSO

**Author's Note:**

> intenso是我囧之前代言的一款香水，和文章关系其实不大，起名废直接拿来用了。

chapter1

克瑞登斯·拜尔本是一名强大的巫师。  
克瑞登斯·拜尔本是一名无论是能力还是内心，都非常强大的巫师。这一点从他在玛丽卢的手下‘平安’度过二十一年来看可见一斑。考虑到玛丽卢的身份和品性，克瑞登斯·身不残·志也坚·拜尔本不禁要在心里给自己竖个大拇指。  
能够身心健全的从玛丽卢手中活下来，这可不是一件多么容易的事。克瑞登斯对自己坚韧的性格非常自信。他自认为自己还算是一个令人满意的被监护人，从那个该死的教堂里走出来之后，他接触到的大多数人，应该说是大多数巫师，都对他出色的学习能力和彬彬有礼的态度或多或少的表示过称赞，而他的监护人，帕西瓦尔·格瑞夫斯先生更是这其中的翘首——他愿意抓住一切机会来夸奖克瑞登斯任何一点微不足道的进步。  
克瑞登斯用魔法替自己倒了杯咖啡。  
“出色的悬浮咒！克瑞登斯。”  
克瑞登斯用魔法切开一个面包。  
“你只用一个星期就掌握了切割咒？真是了不起，克瑞登斯。”  
克瑞登斯用魔法赶走了花园里鬼鬼祟祟的地精。  
“你甚至还学会了驱逐咒！”  
克瑞登斯熬出了一剂完美的缩身药水。  
“干得漂亮！克瑞登斯。”  
克瑞登斯做了一桌好菜。  
“美味佳肴！”  
……  
呃，……  
好吧，最后一个和魔法没什么关系，但谁叫格瑞夫斯先生是个典型的工作狂兼单身汉呢。梅林既然给了你高超的魔法，就势必会在其他方面有所克扣。很不幸，格瑞夫斯先生的这个其他方面恰好选在了厨艺上。  
克瑞登斯刚搬进来那会，格瑞夫斯先生压根就没给过他在家吃饭的机会，他带着克瑞登斯吃遍了附近所有的餐厅。后来，克瑞登斯实在是过意不去了，他鼓起勇气对正要换衣服出门的格瑞夫斯先生说：  
“格……格瑞夫斯先生。”  
“什么事？”格瑞夫斯先生一边系着扣子一边冲他鼓励的微笑。  
“我注意到……我注意到最近几天您都没怎么在家吃饭，也许，也许我们可以自己在家……”  
说到后边，声音变得越来越低，克瑞登斯窘迫的拿脚尖蹭着地板上某个并不存在的污渍，尴尬的不知如何是好。  
然后，从头顶上传来了格瑞夫斯先生的回答，声音听起来意外的不自在，和他平日里一贯的张扬作风极不相称。  
“呃，嗯，好吧，”格瑞夫斯先生清了清喉咙，“如果你想的话。”  
于是那天稍晚些的时候，克瑞登斯终于有幸尝到了格瑞夫斯先生的大作——一份加了太多盐的浓汤和几个干巴巴的三明治，外加一只像是在烤箱里待了一个世纪的烤鸡。  
……  
所以他们从来不在家吃饭的原因其实是因为这个？？  
鬼知道他之前的四十年是吃什么活下来的！！  
但除了厨艺以外，他的监护人，格瑞夫斯先生，可以说是无可挑剔。一流的巫师兼傲罗，能力出众，沉稳可靠，而且还是一名出色的无杖魔法大师，对下属严格而又体贴，对克瑞登斯更是关爱有加，年逾四十，依旧魅力非凡。甚至可以说是，有些非凡过了头。  
非凡到让克瑞登斯二十多年来头一次对自己引以为傲的自制力产生了怀疑。  
某个本该平淡无奇的夜晚，克瑞登斯突然从睡梦中惊醒，感到双腿间一片诡异的黏腻。他有些茫然的回想了片刻，然后一路从胯间凉到了心头。  
他，居然，对，自己的，监护人，起了欲念。  
他想起那双出现在梦境中的棕色眼眸，眼角被欲望煎得通红，委屈地泛着水光。面颊绯红，双唇微张，在他身下难耐的扭动。  
克瑞登斯，再一次，可耻的硬了。  
衣冠禽兽！克瑞登斯一边抚慰着自己，一边在心里冲着自己不听话的欲望比了无数个中指。  
第二天早上，克瑞登斯默默地吃着早餐，试图把注意力集中在自己手里的三明治上而不是被对面的人叼在嘴里的那个，但很可惜，他失败了。他不受控制地盯着对方舔掉嘴角细碎的面包屑时探出的粉色舌尖和吞咽时上下滚动的喉头，平日里一向规规矩矩的眼睛今天却怎么也不愿意按他的意愿行事，偏要固执的粘在另一个人身上，打死也不愿意移开。  
完了，彻底完了，克瑞登斯内心一片凄凉。  
“克瑞登斯？”  
格瑞夫斯从报纸边缘冲他扬着眉毛，克瑞登斯迷茫的眨了眨眼睛。  
“你再不喝你的咖啡，它们就要凉了。”  
克瑞登斯扔下手里快要被自己捏出窟窿的三明治，机械地端起杯子喝了一口。  
放下杯子时不负众望的歪了那么几厘米，悉数泼在了自己浅色的晨衣上，不过所幸因为这个小插曲，他的眼睛似乎开始想起来谁才是自己的主人，终于肯屈尊偏了个角度好让他能低头看看自己倒霉的衣服。  
咖啡晕染出一片褐色，渗过布料，在大腿上留下有些温凉的潮湿——咖啡在他发呆愣神的功夫里，已经凉了。然后他看到了一双手，出现在他被染黑的裤管上，白皙的有些突兀，正试图帮他擦干那些污渍。  
克瑞登斯沿着那双手向上看去，对上了格瑞夫斯先生的视线。  
他之前从来没从这个角度注视过他，扬着头的姿势让那双眼睛在浓密的睫毛下看起来格外的无辜。他俩似乎都因为现下这个情景有些意外，一时间谁都没说话。  
气氛开始变得有些……微妙。  
克瑞登斯不记得他俩是怎么从一个尴尬的对视发展成一个吻的。等他反应过来的时候，两个人就已经倒在他的床上吻得难舍难分了。  
克瑞登斯揪着对方的衣襟，把自己埋进肖想了许久的脖颈间，牙齿粗暴的啃噬着中间凸起的喉结，把那片皮肤磨蹭的敏感发烫。身下的人配合着扬起脖颈，露出大片白皙的喉咙，一只手难耐的纠缠在他深色的发间，另一只手紧紧攀附着他的肩膀，把自己放肆地挺进对方怀里。  
克瑞登斯呻吟着发出一声闷哼，这种感觉好极了，但是不够，远远不够，他还想要更多赤裸的皮肤。他坐起身来试图解开那些碍事的扣子，它们在身下硌得他发疼。  
“等一下，”格瑞夫斯按住了他微微发颤的双手，喉结上下滚动，他闭了闭眼睛，再次开口，“你确定你想要这个？克瑞登斯，你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
噢，他确定，他确定的不能再确定了，天知道他压抑了多久。之前他一直自欺欺人的对自己的感情视而不见，像只鸵鸟一样把欲望的脑袋埋进土里，徒留着硕大的身躯暴露在外，向世人展示自己的怯懦无知。快得了吧，有哪个养子会因为养父的触碰而颤栗得像是寒冬里的枯叶？会为了养父的几句称赞而没日没夜的练习那些晦涩的咒语到了病态的地步？会因为不小心看到养父赤裸的身体而做那种让人难以启齿的梦？还有他那所谓的自制力，全都是自欺欺人罢了。他早就已经泥足深陷了。  
在人生的头二十一年中，他曾渴求过许多东西，比如说一顿饱饭，一个温暖的家，一个微笑，后来他渴求有一天能被魔法世界所接纳，成为一名合格的巫师，现在，他只渴求格瑞夫斯，他的格瑞夫斯。他还从来没像渴求格瑞夫斯这样渴求过任何别的什么。这种渴求像扎根在他心里的一根倒刺，蛰得他发麻，刺得他发疯，他本以为这辈子都要像这样绝望的渴求下去，他本已经做好了要压抑一辈子的打算。可是那个吻，就像一个打开了的潘多拉魔盒，他再也没法忍耐下去了，他怎么可能在得到了一个吻之后，还能继续忍耐下去。他能感受到格瑞夫斯抵在他身后的欲望，同样，格瑞夫斯也能感受到他的，薄薄的布料把他的欲求暴露得一览无余。诱惑自己的养父？他拒绝去想格瑞夫斯会怎么看他，他也不敢去想格瑞夫斯抵着他的那根究竟是因为纯粹的生理反应还是因为别的什么。那太残忍了，这种时候不该说这些，就只是，拜托，至少别是现在。  
克瑞登斯弯下身子，把他拉进一个深吻，用唇舌堵住他接下来可能会脱口而出的拒绝。事已至此，再无回头的可能了。他把手向后探去，隔着布料握住身下的那根硬挺。格瑞夫斯在他手中发出了一声哽咽般的呻吟，徒劳的握住他的手腕。克瑞登斯喘息着放开对方，额头抵着额头，将自己眼底的欲望直白的暴露在对方的视线之下。  
“我知道自己在做什么，帕西瓦尔，”被叫到名字的人闭上了眼睛，克瑞登斯吻了吻紧闭的眼睑，睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一样不安的颤动，刷过他的嘴唇。他直起身子，帕西瓦尔在他身下面颊绯红，微张的双唇被他吻得有些红肿，大敞四开的领口下泛着情欲的潮红。眼前的景色让他有些头晕目眩。他的格瑞夫斯。他的帕西瓦尔。  
克瑞登斯有些急切的拽着剩下的几个扣子，汗湿的手指在光滑的衣料上打着滑，怎么也解不开。他为自己的笨拙感到懊恼，正想用魔法把这些该死的东西变没，一只温热的手轻轻握住了他。  
“嘘，嘘，别急，克瑞登斯，别急，”帕西瓦尔执着他的手指，跟他一起解开了最后的几个扣子。肌肉分明的胸膛彻底袒露在他面前，帕西瓦尔依旧握着他的手指，这次他们一起落在了帕西瓦尔赤裸的皮肤上，他带着他们一点点划过那些凸起与凹陷的线条，最终停在了心脏的位置上。克瑞登斯感受到掌心下有力的跳动，觉得有些不可思议。  
他用嘴唇虔诚的吻上那片皮肤，呼吸间闻到帕西瓦尔平时惯用的古龙水和一点点咖啡的苦涩，剩下的就是帕西瓦尔自己的味道。沉稳，惬意，像冬日里覆盖着白雪的松柏，又像在那些阳光明媚的日子里，散发出油墨香的古籍。但是现在他们都染上了几分情欲的滋味，松柏变成了初春的松柏，古籍也焕然一新，像是文字突然有了生命。  
克瑞登斯在那片皮肤上留恋了一会，继续向下游走，他把吻湿漉漉的留在经过的路径上，一直到帕西瓦尔的小腹。他偷偷抬头瞅了瞅帕西瓦尔，后者用手臂遮挡着眼睛，放任他为所欲为。克瑞登斯紧张不安地咽了咽，重新低下头。  
他虽然没有实战经验，但这么多年走街串巷的发那些小册子，他多少还是在那些妓女放肆的调笑声中听到了些不该听的。他知道两个男人做这种事该用到哪个部位。他帮他们俩褪下剩余的衣服，然后有些迟疑的跪在帕西瓦尔上方，他不是很确定这种方式究竟对不对，毕竟他没法再从别的地方获得更详尽的细节了。他再次抬头看了看帕西瓦尔，然后终于下定决心坐了下去。  
然后差点被突然坐起来的帕西瓦尔掀到地上去。  
“我的老天啊！你从来没做过这种事是不是？”  
帕西瓦尔震惊的瞪着他，看起来似乎有些……懊悔？  
克瑞登斯有点委屈，他觉得自己被嫌弃了。  
帕西瓦尔直勾勾的盯着他，脸上的表情变了又变。最后他无奈的叹了口气，抖开被单。“过来。”克瑞登斯这才发现自己一直在打着冷颤。他钻进被子底下，搂住格瑞夫斯赤裸的脖颈。对方温暖的体温让他逐渐暖和过来。  
现在这个景象让人看起来有些匪夷所思……  
上一秒他还试图把另一个人的阴茎塞进自己的屁股，下一秒就变成了两个人赤身裸体的搂抱在一起互相取暖……就只是单纯的取暖……  
克瑞登斯居然还从中感受到了一丝诡异的……温馨？  
他妈的他居然觉得温馨？我去他妈的温馨！鬼才想要温馨！  
尽管内心已经有一团默默然在极其愤怒的咆哮，但克瑞登斯依旧一言不发，一动不动的窝在另一个人怀里。  
实际上，他现在其实脑子还有点发蒙。  
他刚才叫他‘帕西瓦尔’了，而且对方不光没有拒绝，还帮他把自己的衣服脱了？那等下次开口他是不是还可以继续叫他帕西瓦尔？或者……帕西？不不不，还是帕西瓦尔吧，帕西听起来似乎有点太过亲密了，他大概会介意的吧？但是……他真的还能继续这么叫他吗？说不定刚才只不过是因为意乱情迷所以才没跟他计较？  
克瑞登斯还是有点介意刚才帕西瓦尔突如其来的爆发，他还是不太明白自己什么地方做错惹到他了。  
尽管克瑞登斯有一箩筐的问题想要张嘴问个清楚，但他还是管住了自己的嘴巴，一个字都没说。

 

去他妈引以为傲的自制力。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也很想疯狂的开车，可是我他妈写肉废啊 orz


End file.
